


The Smell of a Brother in Heat

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Beta Ben, Brother/Brother Incest, Dildos, Incest, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Danny, Possibly Dubious Consent, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, bareback, mated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is an omega. He goes into heat, and well, Ben finds it rather hard to resist that wonderful omega smell coming from his brothers bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of a Brother in Heat

The smell was strong. Really strong. So very distractedly strong. He knew the smell, his nose had been assaulted with it numerous times while growing up in the same house as his older brother Danny, but Ben couldn't recall a single time when it had ever been this strong, nor could he ever remember a time when it had been this alluring to himself. 

Ben's dick was hard within his baby-blue boxers underneath the sheets of his bed. With such a smell how could he not be hard though? He looked at the digital clock on the table beside his bed and saw that it was two in the morning. He wanted to get out of bed and go to the source of that scent and do the things that men tended to do when they smelled such a scent. He couldn't though, in this situation doing such a thing wouldn't be right. So he rolled over and tried to return to his slumber, but that turned out to be useless, he was restless and his cock was craving attention, practically begging for it. It was all due to that strong aroma, it smelled so good, so alluring, he couldn't remember anything that smelled as good as that scent. It was like every smell he ever loved had combined to make one extraordinary scent. 

He looked over at his clock again, only ten minutes had passed when it had felt like hours, and it was clear he was not going to be going back to sleep. He sat up in the bed and began to hear faint whimpers that were penetrating through the wall that Ben and Danny's bedrooms shared. The whimpers continued to graduate in volume, and Ben was overcame with a sympathy he had never felt towards his brother before. He knew he needed to find out if there was something, anything he could do to help his brother. Ben knew that heats weren't the funnest things in the world, but it sounded much worse than it should be. However, what could Ben really do, the only way Ben knew how to help an omega through it's heat was through sex, at least that's what they were taught back during Sex Ed in high school, being a Beta himself, Ben had never had to worry about such things as heats and mating cycles. No matter how much his cock strangely seemed to love the ideal of helping Danny through this with sex, there was no way Ben was going to do that. Danny was his brother, case closed, and while yes the world was more strangely tolerant of brother/brother relationships than brother/sister ones, it still was gross any way you looked at it. 

Ben climbed out of his bed and stumbled across his dark room to the door. He could still go to his brother's door and ask if there was anything Danny needed that Ben could get for him. That was the current plan at least.

Opening the door Ben found the smell became much stronger, it's intensity doubled and made his cock ache even more with want. He could hear the whimpers even better out here, and his mind was beginning to get sort of hazy, drunk on the scent. His mind was telling him that this was his last chance to turn around, yet an overriding impulse was telling him to help his brother however he could.

Ben hesitated in front of Danny's closed bedroom door. He was overcame with want, he wanted what his cock wanted, he wanted to go in there and bury his cock deep within Danny's body, deep into that juicy rear hole, and yet he knew he shouldn't, they were brothers. Ben was using the very little will power he had left to keep himself from doing just that, but it wasn't easy, if Danny wasn't his brother he would have already broke. It was a good thing Tucker wasn't here, he was staying at his girl's place tonight, and it was a good thing because there was no way Tucker would have been able to withstand such a wondrous scent. Whenever an omega went into heat, every male in the proximity was affected by it, the scent that omega's emitted when in heat, it was basically cat-nip for un-matted males such as Ben.

"Hey Danny, you okay in there bro, anything I can do to help" Ben asked after knocking on the door. When Danny had moved back out here a few weeks ago, Ben hadn't even thought about the fact that he would have to be dealing with his brother's heats again like he did when he was growing up. But then why should he have thought about it, Danny was over eighteen so he was old enough to take the represent pills now. Ben wasn't the most knowledgeable on the subject of the pills but weren't they suppose to keep an omega from experiencing tense heats such as this clearly was. Then again their dad had taken the represents, and they only worked a half of the time for him. 

"Sorry, Ben. Just go back..." Danny's voice was cut off by a scream that male octaves shouldn't be able to produce, followed by the sounds of loud sobbing. Ben had never heard his big brother cry, not even while they were little kids. Out of instinct, Ben threw open Danny's door and was met with a sight he should never have seen as Danny's little brother. A sight that managed to make Ben's cock get that much harder (if that was even possible at this point). But then that was natural right? He was a beta, Danny was an omega, and betas were suppose to be in lust from an omega in heat. It was the natural order of things.

Danny was on his bed, his legs spread out in a V and up in the air as he was bent over himself, fucking his hole with speed and strength with a huge, white dildo. The smell was so strong now it wasn't funny, but it was the sight that really had Ben's full attention. He was mesmerized by the thrust of that silicone dildo, unable to think about anything other then how his brother's visible, hairless hole stretched wide open around the fake shaft going in and out of it again and again. Ben by far wasn't gay (not that he had any problem with gays, if he would than he would have a problem with Danny), but still this here was for some reason the hottest sight he had ever came upon. He wanted so badly at that moment to go forth and replace that dildo with his very own cock.

Ben shook himself out of it. He was so not going to fuck his brother. Still he had never fought for so much self control over his sexual urges before. If this was just some other omega, than he would have given in right away, hell he had fucked a few omegas in his past (and again as everyone knows, fucking omegas is natural, it don't make you gay), but this was his brother. However that excuse was beginning to make less and less sense in his head.

"Should I call 9-1-1" Ben asked going to pull out his cell phone when he remembered he was only in boxers and his phone was back on his bedside table on its charger. 

"No" Danny barked without hesitation, his eyes closed tight. Ben wasn't surprised, Danny hated hospitals with a passion, and Ben wasn't sure if there was anything a hospital could do for omegas in this kind of shape anyway. This was the curse of the male race, having to deal with betas, omegas and alphas, while the females got off with only having to worry about periods (although Ben knew that females would definitely argue with him over that one). Right now Ben couldn't imagine anything worse than being in his brother's shoes.  
Danny's eyes opened and the two brother's gazes met. There was a pleading in Danny's eyes, a pleading for relief. And Ben wanted to give him that relief, no he needed to give his brother that relief. So what if it was his brother or not, this had to be done.

Ben pushed his boxers down to his ankles, releasing his aching monster to the world. He jumped onto the bed with a speed he never knew he possessed, and used his hands to prop himself over his muscular, older brother. The norm for an omega was to be scrawny and short, and here his brother was the exception to yet another rule of life. Omega's weren't suppose to play in professional sports either (although there was no official rule stating that) and yet Danny was a professional hockey player.

Danny's eyes lit up with horror, and he tried to push Ben off but his strength seemed to be zapped due to the predicament he was in. Ben's body however was filled with a strange surge of strength, and for once in his life he could say he was stronger than Danny. There was no question as to why Danny was fighting this, no matter how much Danny needed this he would always hate himself if he forced another male to breed him just to help him, or worse out of pity.

"Don't worry about it. I want to do this for you, this is my choice" Ben said to his older brother, and that seemed to calm Danny down some. How much any of what Ben said was true, Ben didn't know (if anything this was more his cock's hungry choice), but he was going to do this. He closed his eyes and let any self-control he may of had go completely, lined his hips up and allowed his natural, sexual instincts as a beta to take full control of his body and mind. 

Ben pressed his lips to Danny's sweaty forehead, and it was clear how much just his touch helped to ease Danny's red-hot heat. He grabbed Danny's wrist, the one that had a grip on the dildo, and Ben moved Danny's hand to the middle of his back. Danny was now simply putty beneath him, letting Ben take complete control. 

Ben's cock was on fire with need, just as he knew Danny's ass had to be the same way, probably worse. Ben grabbed the dildo that was still half-way lodged up that alluring hole, pulled it free and carelessly threw it somewhere behind him not caring where in Danny's sort-of-clean room it landed. It was simply an obstacle and Ben needed it out of the way.  
Ben lined himself up so that his cock rested just inches from the inviting opening. Danny was on his back and his ass elevated in the air, with his legs now perched over Ben's shoulders. Ben lowered his top half down until they were stomach to stomach. He went to kiss his brother, combine their mouths in a union, but Danny's lips wouldn't cooperate.

"Open your mouth" Ben hissed. Any thoughts that there could be anything wrong with this had completely disappeared by this point. Natural instinct (a.k.a. his cock) was leading the charge.

Danny shook his head side to side, it was clear he was doing everything in his power to keep his lips shut. Ben knew how to get around that though. He prepared his hips before he flung them forwards and hit the bulls eye. His Ben Jr. slid smoothly into the heavenly, wet hole, stretching it's already stretched interior walls even farther, since Ben's cock was larger than that dildo Danny had been using (although Ben's cock size came no where close to the massive cock Danny had, which was very unusual, Omega's tended to have cocks half the size of a regular Beta while Alpha's naturally were the biggest, and here Danny was with one that would make even some Alpha's jealous). The warm hole felt so amazing that it made Ben blow his seed right then and there. Never in his life had his cock entered something that felt so perfect, it wasn't just perfect it was far beyond perfect and was managing to get even better as it's walls pulsed and constricted to hug his cock. After this how would he ever be able to go back to simply fucking pussies. 

Shoving his cock into Danny did just the trick. The omega was incapable of holding back the whimper/groan/moan combination that had to escape (and which made Ben's cock somehow even harder within Danny upon hearing it). Ben took advantage of the moment and forced their lips together. He forced his tongue into Danny's wet pie-hole and Danny lost what resistance he had had, he simply surrendered.

Ben used his hips to pull out slowly, or at least it started as a slow movement but turned into a speedful exit and thrust back in. With a second faster and more erratic thrust his cock was fully engulfed by Danny's heated hole. Ben was normally the kind of guy who took fucking slow, built up a faster pace as he went, but his instincts were in control here meaning he had no control. 

Ben could feel Danny's hard cock trapped between their stomachs, and could also feel the sticky precum which was leaking from its tip. Not that Ben really paid it any attention, his mind and body was racing with a need to empty his seed within his big brother. Milking his cock like this felt so overly amazing that no words could come close to doing it justice. 

They were both lost in ecstasy, their bodies had become intertwined as their tongues did battle. Their bodies were covered in sweat, and there was a strange new scent in the air, a foreign yet familiar scent that Ben knew was coming from himself yet couldn't quite remember what it meant. He didn't care though either, pressure was building in his balls, and then he was exploding inside Danny. He broke the kiss and let out a scream as he reached the climax. His body's seed shot out of his cock and deep within Danny. It kept coming, string after string of hot cum being pumped into his big brother, as Danny's cock followed suit and released all of its built up cum, spraying it upwards onto Ben's chest. It was all so intense, so spectacular, again it couldn't come close to comparing to anything he had known before.

Ben's cock didn't seem to want to stop, it just kept churning out the white seed, kept going even after Danny's orgasm had subsided. He never thought it possible to shoot so much cum at once, how was this much ejaculation even possible, not that he really cared. There was no way of knowing how long it took before the orgasm finally slowed and came to an end. It felt like he had emptied two gallons up his brother, and who knew, maybe he did.

Ben rested a few seconds before he pulled his softening cock out of his brother's hole. He was suddenly exhausted and he collapsed onto his brother's naked chest. He laid his ear upon Danny's pectoral like it was a hard pillow of flesh. Danny wrapped his arms around Ben protectively, lovingly, and Ben allowed him to just hold him. Silence overcame the room, but it was a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry Ben" Danny finally said, breaking the silence with a hoarse voice.

"For what? I'm the one who fucked you" Ben said.

"Ben, that smell you emitted, we're...we're bonded"

"Yeah big guy, I already figured that out" Ben said yawning. It was hard to believe he was bonded. Once you bonded you were bonded for life. He knew he should care about the fact that he bonded to his older brother, or that he bonded to a guy at all instead of a girl. But he didn't care really. Maybe it would hit him in the morning, or when Danny's heat fully subsided, but for the time being he couldn't think of anyone who he would rather be mated to. It felt right, it felt perfect.

"You're okay with this" Danny said.

"Well, I never thought one day I would end up fucking my omega big brother and then end up with him as my life mate, if that's what you mean. Ten minutes ago I would have been disgusted by this, yet for some strange reason now I couldn't possibly be more okay with this than I am right now." And it wasn't like it was unheard of for brothers to end up mated for life. Its not like they had a choice in who their bodies decided they were to be mated to. It was just the way nature worked. Sure this wasn't the most common thing, and yes there were some people out there that would have a problem with it, but who cares, it's not like it was frowned upon like a brother being mated to his sister would be. Even if Danny ended up pregnant it would be alright, two males couldn't pass along the kind of incestuous birth defects that a brother and sister could through mating.

Silence filled the room again as Danny reached over and turned off the lamp. Ben thought about rolling over onto the mattress next to Danny instead of on top of him, it probably would be more comfortable for Danny, but Ben couldn't find the strength or desire to make himself move.

"I do have a question" Ben finally said breaking the silence again.

"What"

"Why didn't you use your represent pills?"

"I did. This is the first time they haven't worked. It's your fault"

"How is that my fault"

"I think my body must have realized it's mate was in the room next door and rejected the pills"

"So how much longer til the next wave"

"Don't know, probably another hour"

"Well then we might as well get a little bit of sleep". Ben said closing his eyes. If Danny's heats were still anything like they had been when they were kids, than Danny and him still had another two days of Danny needing him. And Ben couldn't think of anything better than spending two more days fucking his brother around the clock. It might kill him from exhaustion, but who cares. It was amazing how one act of love could change the rest of his life for ever. And while he may not be gay, that didn't mean he couldn't be gay for his brother.


End file.
